Heroes of Olympus: Against The Titans
by Tito-DPU2003
Summary: 1. Chapter 1: The Great Zeus Oracular Piper and Annabeth were playing chess together when it was happening. "I think it should be here." said Piper when she used her fingers moved the chessman to the right place. "Ha, got you!" Annabeth grinned and moved her chessman to "eat" Piper's king chessman. "The winner is here!" she smiled. Suddenly, the ground moved. Annabeth and Piper


1. Chapter 1: The Great Zeus Oracular

Piper and Annabeth were playing chess together when it was happening.

"I think it should be here." said Piper when she used her fingers moved the chessman to the right place.

"Ha, got you!" Annabeth grinned and moved her chessman to "eat" Piper's king chessman.

"The winner is here!" she smiled.

Suddenly, the ground moved. Annabeth and Piper quickly ran outside the Athena's cabin.

"What's happening?" asked Piper.

"Earthquake!" an Iris camper screamed.

Then from the sky, a light came near to the campers with a sacred voice:

"Calm down, people of Camp Half-Blood. I'm Lord Apollo, god of the Sun. Great Zeus send me a message for a special demigod in here. Listen!"

All the campers stopped, looked at him and listened to him.

"Who's Percy Jackson, son of Lord Poseidon?"

"I'm here." Percy reluctantly raised his hand. Lord Apollo looked at him.

"Come here, please." Apollo said to him.

Percy went to the front, worried that if anything bad could happen to him.

"Listen, demigod Percy Jackson, Great Zeus has a mission for you. It's: The Titans have risen. You must find the Prophecy of Seven and unify the powers. Then you must take the Prophecy of Seven to Mount Olympus. The gods will show you the way to defeat the Titans." said Apollo.

"OK, I'll leave now. Percy Jackson, remember: The destiny of Mount Olympus is on your hand! Do it. We're believe in you."

Then, Lord Apollo disappeared. Percy looked around and he ran away. He met Annabeth at the way to the Athena's cabin.

"How do we do it, Percy?" asked Annabeth.

"I don't know. Just follow the oracular of Zeus." he said.

"So let start the journey." Annabeth said.

Percy and Annabeth talked to Piper and Leo about Zeus oracular.

"What do you think about this?" Annabeth asked them.

"OK, let's go!" Leo yelled.

2. Chapter 2: Camp Jupiter In Panic

First, they must come to Camp Jupiter to talked to Jason, Frank and Hazel.

"But the way is too far, Percy. How can we.." said Piper.

"I know. Let's fly!" Leo said.

Leo whistled. Then on the sky, a big automatically and mechanical dragon flew and landed next to them.

"I called him 'Festus'. Wanna have a ride?" Leo asked.

"Sure." Annabeth grinned.

They sat on Festus while Leo's dragon roared loudly.

"Ready, guys?" Leo asked.

Percy nodded. Annabeth and Piper did the same.

"Let's fly!" Leo yelled.

Festus soared up to the sky, overcome the clouds, it direction was Camp Jupiter. Percy almost fall down the ground but Annabeth grabbed his jacket and pulled him back. They flew for a long time until Piper saw Camp Jupiter was under them. Leo pulled Festus back, readied to land on the ground.

Suddenly, a voice came out "Fire!". Then a bullet soared up, nearly hit Festus when it was flying. Festus roared and made it gasp.

"Easy, boy. Easy," Leo said to Festus.

"Look, Percy. What's happening to Camp Jupiter?" Annabeth said and pointed at the camp gate.

They saw a lot of Roman campers and an army of Titans were fighting. The sound of weapons, of pain and of someone just screamed.

"Hazel!" Piper said, she can know who was just screamed. "We must save her."

"I can't! It's too dangerous to go down there at this time." Leo said, tried to control Festus not to fly so fast.

Suddenly, a big brown bullet hit Festus's left wing. The mechanical monster roared in pain and felt down. Percy, Leo, Annabeth and Piper jumped off it before it crushed the ground and made an big explosion.

"No, no!" Leo screamed, ran to big Festus and touched it head. '' This can't happen..." he groanned in pain. But there were some signal that demonstrate the dragon was still alive, specialy with Leo.

But after a few seconds, they were enclosure by the giant Titans. The biggest Titan, maybe the leader, snorted and said in a strange voice of Titans "There are some Greek half-blood smell in the air." he stopped for a while, then he pointed at them, said "Bring them to our castle. Tonight, we'll have dinner are some delicious Greek half-blood meat."

Suddenly, a thunder resounded made the earth tremor. And then, a powerful demigod jumped to the Titans, tried to rescue the Stolls.

" Jason!" yelled Piper in happily when she saw her boyfriend.

But the leader of the Titan army grabbed Jason and pushed him out.

Standing on the steep near Camp Jupiter was Thalia, big sister of Jason. She was shooting arrows on the leader Titan's back. The giant Titan roared in angily, screamed loudly. His teammates pulled him back. But the battle seemed to the end. The Titan army lose but they had got the Stolls.

The campers of Camp Jupiter won but in that night, there were no song be sing. No happiness. No celebration. The campers won in silent. A lot of their friends and their intimate were gone forever. Just a few of them were still alive. Luckily, Jason, Frank and Hazel were fine. Thalia had a hurt at her head but she said she'll be fine. They were too lucky. Some campers cried and screamed next to their friends bodies. This sad spectable was still happened in the next few days.

3. Chapter 3: At The Castle Of Doom

So Percy, Leo, Annabeth and Piper were on their way to the Castle of Doom. Exactly, they were caught by the Titans. Finally, they were in the prison of the Titan. But the Titans decided to eat the girls first, then the boy later.

Percy and Leo were in prison, despaired looked at Annabeth and Piper were pinioned, ready to be eat by the Titans.

Percy tears came out in pain when a Titan went next to Annabet

and caught her to the Big Room.

Leo's kneel down, looked outside where Piper sat. But suddenly his

hand touched something cold. He looked down his hand, surprised.

Water. Water from outside the little prison window. It was rainy

outside. And Leo had got a BIG IDEA. He turned to Percy.

"Percy, stop that. It is not a good to spend our night in here."

"What do you meant, Leo?" Percy turned back.

"I've got something for you to do." Leo smiled, then he pointed into

the water on the ground. And Percy smiled.

He waved up his hand. The water flew up.

"Now what do you want me to do, Mr. Flame?" Percy smiled.

"You must make the water splash on the lock over there. We need some water to make it unlock." Leo said.

"That's easy." Percy said. He waved his hand up again, then he pointed at the lock. The water soared to the lock with a splash. Then the prison was unlocked. Percy and Leo ran out, freed for Piper. Then they went to the Big Room together.

In the Big Room, the Titans were talking and laughing. But Percy saw Annabeth near a door. She surprised that Percy and her friends had got out. She smiled in happily. But then a Titan saw they were standing at the front door. He screamed to the others. Then the Titans chased them. But they had got their plan. Percy and Leo ran to the main door, while Piper turned back and freed for Annabeth.

Then they met each others behind the castle. They quicly left the Castle of Doom at that night.

4. Chapter 4: Turned Back

They went to Camp Jupiter again, this time there was no dragon so they walked to the Camp. It took them 20h per day and 5 days walked. And they walked everyday until Leo said.

"Uh, I can't walk anymore." Leo sat down on the ground, groanned.

"Me too." Annabeth sighed.

"Percy, we should stay here tonight. Everyone are tired now."Said Piper when she saw Leo laid on the ground.

"Ok, I think we should take a break." Percy looked at everyone and even he didn't want to walk anymore.

The sixth day, they finally came to Camp Jupiter. And they saw their friends at the camp gate. Piper ran to Jason, gave him a hug. Percy and Leo smiled when they saw Frank and Hazel were safe. Thalia came to the front, with her head hurt a bit but she was still grinned when she gave Annabeth a handshake. It was the biggest happiness ever in their life. To meet and see our friends after a war.

"I thought I'll never see you again." Jason said to Piper, then kissed her on her cheek.

"Yeah, we saw that you guys were caught by the Titans," Frank said and looked at Percy."but we didn't believe that you guys can come back in someday."

"This's a big surprised for us!" Hazel smiled.

Annabeth looked around. "Where's everybody?" she asked Hazel.

In a second, Hazel's face down. Then tears came from her eyes. Jason, Frank and Thalia looked confused. Hazel looked up. She was bitting her lips, talking in pain:

"They're gone. All gone."

"What do you meant? Tell me!" Percy grabbed Hazel's arms, shaked them a lot.

"C'mon. Come here. I'll tell you guys more." Frank said when he saw Hazel cried beside him.

Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Piper followed Frank to a silent place behind the camp. Frank sat down on a big rock, took a deep breath and then he told them everything.

5. Chapter 5: The Hard Journey

"I've got something to need to tell you guys." Percy looked at the Roman heroes, talked in an important voice.

"We've all known that the Titans have risen again after the Titan war. But this time, they're stronger. Lord Zeus said we must unify the power of the Prophecy of Seven, defeat the Titans and bring back peace for the Earth. This is an order." Percy said.

"Even my father and all the gods and goddess in Mount Olympus can't do this?" Jason said in nervous.

"Exactly. So the Lords believe in us. We need the power of the Prophecy of Seven." Piper said and looked at everyone. "We must against the Titans!"

"Against the Titans!" everyone yelled.

That night, they prepared for the journey. Even Leo had fixed Festus so it turned back to normal. The next morning, they were all ready. But Thalia didn't want to go with they. She must meet her leader in the forest.

"First direction, Mount Olympus!" Percy yelled.

"Wait a minute, Mount Olympus? Why? What do we need in there?" Leo asked such a stupid question.

Everyone else sighed, shook they heads in dissapointed.

"We should go now," Jason said. "Or we'll late."

"Mount Olympus is on Empire State Building in New York, the US. But I know an another way to get there. Follow me!" Percy waved his hand.

They started they new journey.

The first impediment, the sea.

"Just you can come across. We can't." Annabeth said to Percy.

"Easy, guys. I know we can." Percy looked at them, smiled.

"Leo, you keep the dragon, right?"

"Oh, I've forgotten." Leo tapped a finger on his chin.

"Jason and Piper, you guys go with Leo."

"Frank, can you turn into some kind of fish?"

"I don't know. I can try." Frank was scratching his head.

"Good. Annabeth, you go with me." Percy smiled.

Jason and Piper stepped on Festus back, with Leo in the front. Frank turned into a yellow tuna, Hazel sat on his back. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"Let race, guys. Whose come last are rotten eggs." Leo yelled.

Festus roared and soared up the sky while the yellow tuna named Frank was swimming in the water and Percy made the wave bigger, quickly surfing to the opposite land.

"Yeah, Team Leo for the winner!"

Annabeth looked up the sky and she saw Festus was flew fastter. She smiled, hit Percy arm. Percy noticed the signal, waved his hand up. The water splash and made the wave rushed very fast. For a while, Team Percy came to the front. Suddenly, something was swimming very fast, jumped up and splash the water. The yellow tuna named Frank was swimming very fast, with Hazel on his back. And Hazel turned back, she smiled when she saw all of them were behind her. "Ohhuh! Team Hazel and the yellow tuna is the winner!" she yelled.

"Not so fast," Leo said and hit Festus. "C'mon boy. Don't you want to be rotten eggs?".The dragon roared in angrily and soared to the opposite land. Of course, with two demigodss who were very afraid now.

Hazel looked to the sky, surprised when she saw Festus flew to land with an incredible speed. She said to Frank the tuna.

"Frank, you must fastter. I think we'll get lose."

The tuna slowly shook his head, and talked in a weird voice of the tuna. "I can't. I'm tired now." he sighed.

Percy was tired now. The same as Frank. But he didn't give up. After saw Festus flew to the front, maybe he just want to have some relaxing under the water. But, for Annabeth, he tried his best to complete.

After a whole day long, they were finally finished the race. But, they have their order. First, Team Leo with the supper fast dragon. When Leo, Piper and Jason stepped on the ground, they all felt as the same with each others. It was: dizziness.

They waited for the others at the beach. After a few minutes, Team Percy came. But they were all tired. Annabeth shook her head and lurch while Percy laid on the sand.

An hour later, the last team finally reached the beach. Hazel felt fine but Frank looked like he wanted to die.

"Maybe I'm a son of Poseidon, but the ocean tested me too hard. So I like the land more now." Percy breath.

"Me too." said Frank.

"Huh, so we won cause' we chose the air." Piper grinned.

"But Festus was a very fast airplane," said Jason. "So we felt a little bit tired."

"Right, boy?" Leo hit Festus. The dragon nodded.

"OK guys, we should go now," Annabeth looked at the horizon. "It is nearly dark."

The Stolls continued their journey to Mount Olympus.

**_( will continue with Part 2... )_**


End file.
